The Yule Ball
by BehindBlueEyes87
Summary: Basically, a story surrounding the Yule Ball, and the uncomfortable silences and tears it took to get there. KBOW GWAS FWAJ
1. And So It Begins

**Well, it's like all of a sudden I'm on this huge KB/OW, GW/AS, FW/AJ binge and I really wanted to write about all of them. So I thought, why not write a story about all of their experiences surrounding the Yule Ball. Hopefully it will encorporate everything pretty well. I don't want anything to seem random and kind of thrown together. If it's fluff, and maybe a little angst you're looking for, then welcome to my story, it looks like we're taking this adventure on together.**

* * *

Six red clad Gryffindors lounged around the fire, sprawled over one another atop the couches. Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordon, and Fred and George Weasley sat in a comfortable silence as they contemplated the day's events. The Yule Ball had been announced mere hours earlier. 

"Did you see little Ronnykins dancing today?" cried Fred, breaking the silence.

The group broke into fits of laughter at the memory. "I hope Dumbledore doesn't get too jealous of him and McGonagal! I heard he might ask her to the ball!" giggled Angelina.

As they calmed down, the group lapsed again into silence, this one much less comfortable.

"Sooooo..." said George.

"So," said Alicia.

"Buttons," said Lee, causing everyone to turn and stare at him. "Well, my mum says that when I say 'so'. 'Cause you see, you sew buttons..." Lee trailed off, his cheeks warming and turning rosy.

Katie shook her head, "Nerd," she muttered. Lee slapped her arm painfully.

Yet another silence washed over the clique, this one the most akward of all.

"So, Yule Ball," said Fred.

"Yup," said George with a nod.

"Don't think I'll go," mentioned Fred conversationally.

Angelina rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever. I've gotta finish that essay for Transfiguration, so I'm gonna go."

"But Angie, you finished it last night," said Alicia in confusion.

"I've got stuff to add," said Angelina forcefully.

"Oh, alright."

Katie grabbed Alicia's arm, dragging her away from the couch and up the dormitory stairs after Angelina. They entered the sixth year girls' dormand Angelina threw herself down on the bed.

"Alicia, for someone with such high marks, you're kind of a ditz," said Katie.

"What do you mean?"

"Angie wanted to get out of there. Fred was making her mad! And hurt," Katie explained.

"Ohhhhh. My bad."

"He doesn't want to go?" wailed Angelina.

"Maybe he wanted to gauge your reaction?" suggested Alicia.

"Or maybe he's a bloody idiot!" Angelina screeched.

As her friends watched with looks somewhere between amusement and fear, Angelina proceeded to throw everything she could get her hands on. Within minutes, her pillow, bedspread, stock of chocolate frogs and liccorice wands, and favorite teddy bears had all landed in the corner of the dorm. Searching for something else to throw, Angelina found she had nothing left, and as her anger evaporated, she collapsed back on her bed in tears.

"Oh don't worry Angie," cooed Alicia.

"Come here sweetie," whispered Katie.

Her friends held her as her body shook with tears. They were scared, seeing their strong, independent friends in such a vulnerable state.

"I hate him," muttered Angie between sobs.

"I know, hun, I know," soothed Alicia.

* * *

"What would posses you to say that to her!?" yelled George, shaking his brother's shoulders. 

"What?"

"'Don't think I'll go?' Really?!" asked Lee in disbelief.

"Well, I don't really wanna go...?" said Fred, obviously confused.

"You idiot!" screeched his brother. "Do you, or do you not like her?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then why on Earth would you tell her you didn't want to attend the biggest formal date-centric event at Hogwarts in years?!" yelled Lee.

"Date-centric?" Queried Fred.

"You're missing the point!" Lee retorted.

"Look, it's not like she wants to go with me anyway!"

"You didn't even ask!" George said.

"So, with my luck she'll probably end up being asked by Krum."

"Actually, those are Ron's problems." snickered George.

"What?" said Fred.

"I heard Hermione was going with Viktor," laughed George, before dher suddenly sombered. "Stop trying to distract me!"

"I'm not!" replied Fred.

"Tomorrow morning, you will change your mind. You'd love to go to the Ball. Yaaay Yule Ball!! Understand?" comanded George, shaking his brother's shoulders.

Fred simply nodded, hoping he hadn't screwed things up too severely.

* * *

"You okay now Ange?" asked Katie, hugging her friend tight. 

"I think so, thanks Kates. You too 'Leesh. You guys are the best." Angelina wiped the last of her tears away, drying her eyes.

Alicia reached out and squeezed her hand, comforting her the only way she knew how.

"Now, heres what we're going to do. Tomorrow morning, we're going to straighten your hair, and you're going to wear that _really _cute sweater I gave you for Christmas last year, along with your denim skirt. Kates'll do your make up. You will look so good, Fred'll think he's died and gone to heaven," said Alicia with a mischievous grin.

Katie laughed maniachally. "Seemed appropriate," she giggled.

* * *

**Well, there we go. Chapter one. What do you think? I hope it came out well. I'm happy with it. R&R?**


	2. Here We Go Again

**Well, if you read or reviewed my last chapter, thanks so much! I think this is going to be my best story yet. In fact, I'm quite proud of the idea. Well, anyway, I think some schemimg is in orderfor this chappie, wouldn't you say? I'm also going to make this longer if at all possible. I've never been able to write anything too long. Well, tell me what you think?**

* * *

Fred Weasley stood in front of the 6th year Boys' bathroom mirror, fussing over his hair. He ran a comb through both sides, but hated the neat, untangled look. Messing it up again, he growled in frustration.

"Fred what are you doing in there?" cried his twin, bursting through the door. He laughed as he saw Fred jump from the mirror, hiding the comb.

"You're such a chick."

"Shove it!" was Fred's retort.

"Aww. Touchy this morning aren't we?" George laughed.

"Ugh. Whatever. I'm going to breakfast." He pushed out of the room, still unsatisfied with his appearance.

"Wait up Fweddy-Weddy!" laughed George, following his brother down the stairs.

* * *

"I look rediculous," said Angelina.

"Don't insult our handywork!" argued Katie.

"But come on! You guys know I hate skirts. The hair I can deal with! But the make up? The clothes?"

"You look amazing. An that sweater is wicked. Not that I'm bias or anything," said Alicia.

"I look like I'm trying too hard."

"You look like you're trying just enough."

"Don't mock me!"

Katie stuck out her tongue.

"Can I wear jeans?" asked Angie.

"NO!" her friends screamed in unison.

"Fine, let's go," Angelina muttered in defeat.

Halfway down the stairs mumbled, "Just gotta go the the bathroom, 'kay? Meet you in the common room!" She sprinted up the stairs and closed the door.

Angelina walked downstairs three minutes later, wearing a pair of stretch blue jeans.

Her friends sighed in exasperation. "Kept the sweater didn't I?"

* * *

Fred arrived in the Great Hall, and took his seat beside Lee and George.

"She here yet?"

"Not yet mate," answered Lee through a mouthful of pancake.

"It's official. My twin is a girl!" mocked George.

"Bugger off."

Rather coincidentally, **(And because that's how I want it to work) **the doors opened at that moment, and Angelina walked in.

She looked rather self conscious, as if she wasn't comfortable in her own skin. Fred looked up and smiled as she neared his section of the table. However, instead of sitting down, she moved down the table and sat with Seamus Finnigan. Fred watched, mouth agape, as Angelina twirled her hair around her finger, laughing at one of his stupid jokes.

"Never liked that kid," Fred said angrily, his friends only laughed.

* * *

_He is so boring_! thought Angelina, as Seamus drawled on and on about something or other. She really wasn't paying too much attention. She was determined to ignore Fred for as long as possible, but when making him mad hurt this much, she wasn't sure how long it could last.

Angelina shoved some bacon and toast into her mouth and left the Great Hall, feeling like she had just indured one of Binns' lectures. Katie and Alicia followed her, smiling apologetically at the guys.

* * *

"What'd you do mate?" asked George in disbelief.

"No idea," whined Fred.

"She'll turn around, Fred. We can take care of that." Fred and Lee left the room, hot on the girls' tails.

* * *

"Kates, 'Leesh!" Lee cried.

The girls turned and let the boys catch up.

"Can I talk to you? Alone?" asked George.

"Sure," said Alicia with a smile.

Angelina and Katie showed their approval with nods and suggestive winks.

* * *

As George and Alicia entered an empty classroom, he began.

"I think we should talk about Ange and Fred."

"Right, of course," said Alicia, a bit disappointed that was all he wanted to say.

"Well, Fred's oblivious."

"Duh," laughed Alicia.

"I mean he really feels bad Angie's ignoring him."

"Well, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

"I know, I know," conceded George. "Could you talk to Angie? Maybe help her ease up a bit?"

"I can try."

"Great!" said George happily. "I just can't believe that brother of mine. He should just take eniciative!"

"Yeah, some guys just can't take a hint." Alicia rolled her eyes, and stormed out of the room, leaving a very confused George in her wake.

* * *

**Well? There it is. It's not perfect but I think it may be longer than the last chapter. R&R is always appreciated.**


	3. Problematic Solutions

**I really didn't like the last chapter, but I think this one is going to be better. If you've reviewed, or even read this story so far, thanks, that means a lot. I have a pretty good idea for this chapter, and we'll have to see how it turns out.**

* * *

Fred sat on the ruby velvet common room couch, the fire's flames reflected in his deep, sorrowful eyes. He felt the weight in the couch cushion shift as someone flopped down beside him. "Why so sad, freddie-poo?" asked Angelina. Fred was surprised out of his riverie by her sudden words. 

"Oh! Nothing!" replied Fred. His eyes lit up. _She's talking to me again!,_ he thought. "But what's with the make-up?" he queried.

"Oh, God," muttered Angelina, "I know, it's really weird, but Katie and Alicia are convinced it makes me look pretty."

"Well, they're wrong." Angelina became shocked for a moment before turning to give Fred a withering stare. Fred realized with horror how his comment must have come across.

NO! I didn't mean it like that," he said hurredly. "You look great, really. But, you don't need all the gunk on your face for that. Honestly, you're even more beautiful on your own." Angelina's face softened.

"Thanks," she said. "Look, sorry 'bout this morning. I've just been hoping Seamus would ask me to the ball. I didn't mean to blow you off," Angelina was lying through her teeth and she knew it.

"Well, did he?" asked Fred. His palms were sweaty and his stomach was in knots.

"Nope," sighed Angelina. She grumbled in irritation and layed down, resting her head on Fred's stomach, and shut her eyes. "Guy's suck," she muttered.

"Yeah, sorry about that," joked Fred, and stroked her hair as she fell to sleep.

* * *

Alicia stumbled into the common room after her talk with George, and her eyes fell upon two of her best friends, laying together on the common room couch. Within moments, George had tumbled in beside her, breathless and dazed. As his eyes came upon his brother, Alicia could hear his sharp intake of breath. 

"Wow, what'd you say to her?"

"Nothing," said 'Leesh incredulously, her aggrivation with him forgotten in this fortunate turn of events.

George smiled down at her. Her head came up just to the crook in his neck, and he could smell her strawberry shampoo. Alicia smiled back up at him, the dim light of the common room making her eyes twinkle.

"Well," George whispered, "I should get to bed." He knew that if they were this close for too long, he would do something he may regret.

"Yeah," said Alicia. "You probably should." As he walked away, George could have sworn he heard her mutter something about men who move too slow, but he assumed it was just wishful thinking.

* * *

Angelina woke up to the early morning light streaming through the windows of the common room. She wondered for a moment where she was, until she felt Fred's fingers entwined in her hair, and remembered her precarious situation. 

As she stirred, Fred woke as well. "Morning, Ange," he yawned.

She merely grunted in reply. "Breakfast?"

"Of course."

"I think I'm gonna change," Angelina said, "I'll meet you back here in about fifteen minutes."

"Sure," Fred replied, and they each headed up their respective staircases to change.

When Angelina descended her staircase twenty minutes later, she saw Fred sitting patiently on the the couch, waiting for her. "Sorry I'm late."

"Not a problem." Fred jumped up as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence as they walked towards the Great Hall. Within moments, the were walking through a set of great wooden doors, into the virtually empty Great Hall.

"Why isn't there anyone here?" asked Angelina.

Fred looked down at his watch. "It's seven in the bloody morning!" Angelina looked at him in shock.

"And it's Sunday!" she said, a look of horror crossing her face. "Let's just go back to bed!"

She turned to back away, but Fred caught her by the hand. "Let's stay," he said," let's see what this place is like before ten."

She nodded, knowing she'd never been able to say no to the boy before her. They sat across from one another, and both piled food high onto their plates. There was little room for conversation, mainly because Fred ate like a trucker. When they finished, the two of them took a stroll down to the lake. Fred sat down beneath the tree, resting his back on its trunk. He pulled Angelina down towards him, where she fell into his lap.

* * *

Alicia and Katie woke at around eight that morning, and wandered down to breakfast. It didn't worry them that they hadn't seen Angelina,they assumed she'd been out with Fred, pranking, or merely talking. They're questions were answered as they walked down the the beech tree beside the lake. 

"Well, look at you two," teased Katie with a smirk.

Fred and Angelina looked up, blushing, Angelina's head had been in Fred's lap, and he had been speaking to her softly. What had come so easily when they were alone, the close proximity, the flirtateous nature, seemed so difficult and embarrassing now. They moved apart, now feeling akward, to the irritation of both of them.

Katie and Alicia sat with them, and the group lapsed into an easy conversation. "I've changed my mind," announced Fred in an important tone.

"Oh really?" asked Alicia.

"Yes," he nodded, "I think I'll go to the Ball."

"Oh," said Angelina, doing her best to sound uninterested. "That's nice." Suddenly a streak of red darted of from behind the tree, diving onto Alicia.

Alicia's shreak broke the serenity of the otherwise peaceful morning. Her scream soon turned to giggles, as she rolled out from underneath George. "You Prat," she breathed in between laughs.

He grinned cheekily at her and turned to the rest of the group. Lee had settled himself beside Katie and Fred, completing the circle they were forming.

To any passerby, the group may have seemed perfect, but inside of each of them, turmoil stirred. Fred and George were nervous and scared, worried about when and how to ask their friends to the ball. Angelina and Alicia, angry and aggrivated, both irritated by men who refused to step up. And finally, Katie, who had had her heart broken by a man who was still oblivious to her feelings.. He had left Hogwarts, and Katie behind, inadvertantly hurting her. Who was this man you may ask? The one and only Oliver Wood.

* * *

**Well, there we go. What did you think? I like this one the best so far. I finally put in that KBOW. I think this one was the most fun to write! Haha. Did anyone notive that Lee is the only one who's not messed up? I figure one of them has to be happy, right? R&R please!**


	4. Of Snacks and Bad Ideas

**Well, it's Christmas Eve. I probably won't even get into bed until about 1 or 2 AM. This chapter isn't even Christmas themed, but I kinda get like a really great feeling of accomplishment every time I update. So, here I sit, updating my story, hoping nobody hates it. Ha.**

**

* * *

**

It didn't take long for the group to thin out. Their conversation began to lag after about thirty minutes.

"Well, I promised Lavender Brown I would help her in transfiguration," said Katie with a sigh. She rolled her eyes in aggitation. "Why do I say yes to these things?" she wailed.

"I'll come," said Lee, getting up to follow her.

"Maybe you can distract her while I get away."

"I'll fake a fainting spell!" suggested Lee with a snicker. Katie grinned and they walked away talking.

"And then there were four," joked George.

"Make that three, Forge," said Fred as his twin looked at him in confusion. "Detention with Trelawny. Would you believe she thinks I have no respect for the art of divination?!"

"Shocker, Gred!"

"See you guys at dinner," and then he was gone.

Angelina sighed noticably as he left. "Don't worry about him Ange," George said, trying and failing to comfort her. "My brother's just thick." Angelina laughed, though it was easy to tell she did so half-heartedly.

Alicia, on the other hand, was glaring at the back of George's head, wishing he understood the irony in his words.

"Well."

"Well ,what 'Leesh?" Poor George, so confused.

"Well, I think I'll leave," interjected Angelina. _If I don't get a date, at least she deserves one. Maybe George will take a hint._

"Bye, 'Lina," said Alicia. Angelina walked away quickly, and was soon at the great castle gates.

George glanced up at sky, and spotted a group of gray thunder heads, fast approaching. "We should head in too."

"I guess so," Alicia sighed.

"Wanna head to the kitchens?" asked George hopefully.

"Sure," said Alicia.

"Cool." He smiled.

* * *

Their footsteps echoed hollowly through the empty corridors. Every noise was amplified by the stone walls. As George reached out to tickle the pear it giggled. The laugh reverberated off the walls, lasting even after the two had reached the kitchens.

"Hey Dobby, Winky," George said with a smile. The former returned the smile, while the latter swayed drunkenly, looking rather upset.

"What can we get you?" asked Dobby, eager to serve.

"Chocolate cake." George's answer was immediate.

"I'm not even that hungry," said Alicia uncertainly.

"We can share." Dobby nodded and came back mere moments later with a large piece of chocolate cake, along with two forks. He placed the platter down before the two teens.

"Is it alright?" Dobby was noticably worried.

"Ahh forrr sssss l righ," said George through a mouthful of cake. Dobby only looked confused.

"He means it's great."

"Thank you Ms. Spinnet."

"No problem, Dobby."

She picked idly at the cake as George continued to stuff his face. When they'd finished, he opened the door for her and left. The storm that had driven them inside was now directly above the castle. As they walked towards the common room, Alicia slowly drifted closer to George. Their proximity was driving him mad. He tried to think of something to say, anything. He opened his mouth, but no words came out.

"You alright George?" asked Alicia. Then, George did something very stupid. He grabbed Alicia by the shoulders, and shoved her up against the wall. He brought his head down and kissed her. As soon as air became an issue, however, he pulled away.

_How's that for taking initiative?_ he thought in triumph. But George's smile faded as he gazed down at Alicia's bewildered face. _Oops._

Then, in a flash of red hair and scarlet robes, he was gone. Alicia watched in a daze as he ran down the corridor.

* * *

George burst into the common room and sprinted up to the boys' dormitory. He sat down beside his bed. He proceeded to bang his head againts the bedpost.

"Stupid Stupid Stupid!"

* * *

Alicia watched him run. Thoughts were blazing through her head. None of them were moving slow enough to comprehend. What? Why? _How?_

Suddenly everything had clicked, and she ran after him. One staircase and two hallways later she was panting in front of the protrait hole.

She practically jumped through the fat lady in her efforts to enter the common room. When she ran through the portrait, panting and thirsty, George was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**Well, that's that. If you like it, reviews are the best way to tell me! ;) Happy holidays!**


	5. The Storm

**I'm in a really good mood, so I hope this chapter doesn't completely suck. So I also feel I should warn you that I probably won't finish this until about 12:30AM. Wish me luck!**

**

* * *

**

Once Angelina had passed through the oak doors of the castle she found she had nothing to do. It was a weekend, so heading back to the common room so early would seem pathetic. She decided on simply wandering around. She found that this bored her quickly. Finding her way to the seventh floor, she headed to the room of requirement. This room was one of the perks of being friends with the twins. She was one of the few students who were aware that this room even existed. Walking passed the wall three times, she entered and collapsed onto a large, plushy bed, falling asleep.

* * *

Katie and Lee, on the other hand, were having a much more serious conversation.

"What's wrong with you Kates?" asked Lee.

"Umm... huh?"

"You've been different lately, sad," he explained.

Katie sighed, "I know."

"Well?" he prompted.

"You promise not to tell?"

"Of course."

"Oliver." she said simply. "It's just, I haven't spoken to him in months."

"And this is a problem, why?"

"Shut up, Lee!" she smacked him playfully on the arm. "You know I liked him. Last year, at his graduation, we said goodbye, just like any other year, but he never wrote. I just wish it didn't drive me so crazy." Katie was obviously frustrated.

"Aww Kates," Lee pulled her into a brotherly one-armed hug.

"I know he must be busy with Puddlemere and all, but.."

"He's an idiot Kates. Don't worry about it."

"Thanks Lee, it was good to get that off my chest." _Too bad I don't feel any better._ "So, I need you to flirt with Lavender," she commanded as she opened the portrait hole. "Then I can take one of the twin's candies!"

Lee nodded and they headed inside.

* * *

Angelina woke up two hours later. Leaving the room of requirement, she continued her wandering. As she rounded a corner on the third floor a bundle of robes jumped out before her. "Ooga Booga!"

"Aahhhhh!""

Angelina looked down on Fred as he rolled on the floor in peels of laughter. She kicked him hard in the back, knocking the wind out of him.

"It wasn't that funny!"

"Yes, it was!" He was breathing heavily.

"Oh, get up!" Fred followed orders.

"Come on, Angie," Fred cried, linking his arm in hers and skipping down the hall. Angelina ripped her arm from his.

"Grow up," she said, and he stuck his tongue out at her.

They walked down the corridor in silence until Angelina decided she was tired of dancing around the subject.

"So, ask anyone to the ball yet?" she asked.

"Come on, I really don't want to talk about this."

"Why not?" she asked in irritation.

"Just lay off Ange!" he yelled.

"What's your prablem?!" she screamed.

"THIS!" he was pantong. "YOU ARE MY PROBLEM!" she was obviously hurt. "All of this stuff about Seamus, i mean I get it, we're friends, and freinds tell eachother who they like, but come on! All that, laying on the couch with me, that stuff under the beech tree! What was that, salting the wound?!"

She could do nothing but look at him in confusion.

"Maybe later you could give me a paper cut and squeeze lemon juice on it! that would be about as nice!"

"What are you talking about, Fred?!"

"I _like_ you! Honestly! I thought it was obvious!"

Angelina's mind was whirling. _What? when? **how?**_

"I can't deal with this right now," Angelina shook her head. Fred could only stare after her in wonder as she ran away, afraid of the one thing she had so desperately wanted.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Angelina was running up the stairs to Katie's dormitory. When she burst in, Katie looked up.

"Hey, I got out of-- what's wrong?!"

"Fred. Like me. Yell. Run away."

"He admitted that he likes you?"

"How did you get that?" Angie asked in shock.

"I'm brilliant," she shrugged.

"What am I gonna do?" Angelina began to pace throughout the dorm.

_Okay, so he likes me, and I like him. What's the problem. Oh yeah, he's a flake who never takes anything seriously. _

"What should I do Kates?!" she whined.

"Do you like him," Angie nodded vigorously. "Does he like you?" another nod. "Look, no matter the complications, if the person you care that much about feels the same, go after it!" Katie's voice was urgent. Tears were filling the brims of her eyes.

Angelina couldn't see this however, because she was already halfway down the stairs.

* * *

She found him beneath the beech tree. Leave it to Fred Weasley to hang out by the lake in the middle of a rain storm. Angelina marched determinedly through the mud out to the tree. She stopped five feet behind the tree.

"I HATE YOU!" she screamed over the storm.

He turned , confusion evident in his eyes.

"Caring about someone is suppsed to be amazing! Liking someone, like I like you is supposed to make you feel good, butterflies warm and fuzzy, all that stupid stuff. AND YOU RUINED IT!"

Fred still looked completely oblivious.

"LOVING YOU SHOULDN'T HURT THIS BAD!" The rain was mingling with her tears, and her eyes were red and bloodshot.

In an instant, Fred had lept from the base of the tree where he had been sitting, and was in front of Angelina. He cupped her face in his hands, and crashed his lips down on hers.

"It doesn't have to be," he whispered.

* * *

**I know the whole, kiss in the rain thing is majorly cliche, but I thought it was cute! And hey! It's 12:30! I called it! Review you awesome readers! You know I love it when you do!**


	6. So Stupid

**So. Sorry for not updating sooner. I hope this doesn't suck.**

**

* * *

**When Angelina and Fred had returned to the common room, they found a crazed Alicia pacing before the fire.

"Get him out!" she yelled at Fred, pointing towards the boys' staircase.

"Huh?"

"George won't leave his dorm. I have to talk to him but the idiot won't listen!"

Fred kissed Angelina on the cheek before sprinting up the stairs.

* * *

"Alright mater, what'd you do?" Fred asked his twin, bursting into the dorm.

George's head was buried beneath his pillow.

"Muphun," was all Fred could hear.

"Come again?" he teased.

"Kissed her," George replied, beating his head against the bedboard. "Everything was fine and then I had to go and be an idiot."

"Just go talk to her!"

"No! She'll hate me!" Fred laughed at his brother. "Hey why are you wet?"

"Don't change the subject." George was instantly silenced.

"Just leave," mumbled George.

His brother obeyed his wishes, but he 'accidentally' forgot to lock the door on his way out.

Moments later, Alicia was entering the room.

* * *

"George," she said hesitantly.

He lept from his bed with a yelp.

"Look, I didn't mean t-"

"George," she began.

"I think we should ju-"

"George," she interjected again.

"I realize how stup-"

"GEORGE!" Alicia finally screamed.

He turned towards her, looking guilty.

"It's okay," she began.

"No, it's not, I shouldn-"

"It's really fine," she attempted.

"I was being so dumb. I really don't know what came over me. I'm so stupid some-"

"Go to the ball with me!" Alicia yelled over George's self-deprication.

He stared at her in shock.

"Is that a no?"

George grabbed her hand, pulling her into his arms, kissing her for the second time that day.

* * *

An hour later, Katie sat with the two couples before the couches. She was happy for them, she truly was. But this love made her heat ache more than ever for the Scottish Keeper, who meant more to her than he would ever know.

* * *

**Okay, maybe it did suck, but I'm exhausted. R&R**


	7. The Ball

**So, I thought that last one was my worst chapter, but I actually got more reviews for it than any other chapters. Ironic.**

**Disclaimer: Please, stop rubbing it in.**

**

* * *

**

Katie Bell looked at herself in the mirror. She wore black, sweeping, dress robes. Though she often mocked Angelina, she too was a tomboy at heart. Seeing herself in this elegant state made her feel vulnerable. She sighed. She had not originally planned on attending the Ball at all, being dateless. She looked down at her feet and then back into the mirror. The girl in the mirror was someone she did not recognize. With a final sullen exhale of air, she stalked from her room. She wore no make-up, and her hair was merely hanging loosely at his shoulders. Despite her obvious lack of effort, Katie was surrounded by an air of beauty, which was not noticed by only Katie herself.

Katie's heels echoed down the girls' hallway as she marched toward the sixth year dormitory. The silence of the hallway became a dream as she opened the door to the room in which Angelina and Alicia were housed. Hearing the door close, Katie's two friends turned to her. Alicia was frozen with one hand in her hair, while another held her wand. Angelina was poised in front of the mirror. Upon seeing her, they both gasped. Angelina opened her mouth wide, dropping a bobby pin that had been clenched between her teeth.

"Kates, you look gorgeous. Can you do my make-up like yours?" Alicia asked.

Katie shook her head and laughed. "I'm not wearing any," she explained.

Angelina, now able to speak, exclaimed, "You look fantastic. NOW FIX MY HAIR!"

Katie, being the good friend that she was, complied without argument. Within moments, Angelina had delicate curls falling down over her dark blue robed. Alicia's hair was perched high atop her head in an elegant bun. Katie smiled her approval at her to friends. After a few last minute appearance checks, the three girls walked down the stairs to meet their friends. They soon saw, however, that Fred was the only one who awaited them on the common room couch.

"Hey, Fred," said Angelina with a smile.

"Angie," Fred responded breathlessly. He gulped. "Wow."

Angelina spun in a circle with her hands above her head. "Clean up good, don't I?"

Fred could only nod in agreement.

"Where's George?" asked Alicia.

"Fixing his hair." The girls merely looked at him in disbelief. "Okay, okay, he went to the bathroom," he conceded. In mere seconds, George appeared beside his brother, smiling sheepishly at Alicia.

"Let's go," she said, taking his hand and leading him from the room.

As Lee descended the staircase, Angelina and Fred headed to the ball as well.

"So, that leaves us, the dateless losers," laughed Lee. He extended his elbow, with which Katie intertwined her own. He lead her toward the Great Hall, chuckling all the way.

* * *

Katie sat alone at her table. With the food gone, the music had begun, and her so called 'friends' had abandoned her. Lee had even asked a Ravenclaw to dance. She had of course, obliged.

"You wanna dance?" Katie glanced up from the table at this request. Dean Thomas towered over her, a nervous expression gracing his features. She plastered on a smile, trying to pretend she wasn't secretly hoping it had been Oliver asking her. She inwardly chuckled at her own stupidity. Avoiding eye contact, she nodded in acceptance and allowed Dean to lead her acroos the floor. Together they glided across the Hall. Katie noticed the other couples on the floor. Alicia and George. Angelina and Fred. Cedric and Cho. All so flawless. She envied each and every one. Then, of course, she noticed the disfunction. There was Harry, who watched Cho with longing. Unknown to Harry, he was being watched in the same way. Ginny Weasley was forever pining for him. But of course, the pair that home took the gold in the denial category was Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Hermione, accompanied by the most sought after man at the Ball, was there only to enrage Ron. Ron had yet to move from his seat, and was eyeing one Viktor Krum with utter contempt. Katie, as she flew across the dance floor, could think only one thing. She wished she was them. Though each pair had their problems, they were close enough to the one they loved, to at least watch from afar. The man she loved was thousands of miles away, and she could do nothing but wallow in self pity.

Katie smiled her fake smile as the song came to an end. Dean bowed to her in mock gentleman manner. His grin stiffened, however, when he glanced behind Katie. Dean's eyes became transfixed just above Katie's head.

"May I have this dance?" asked a formal voice from behind her. Katie couldn't believe what she had heard. Placing a curt smile upon her face, she turned around to face the one man she had never expected to see: Oliver Wood.

"Sure," she said shortly, placing her left hand in his right. Though the song was slow, it's instrumentals were just loud enough to cover the conversations of the dancers.

"So Katie, how's it going?" asked Oliver with a smile.

She focused an an angry stare on her partner. "You know when you could have asked that? In an owl! I haven't heard from you in months!" she hissed.

Oliver gazes down at her imploringly. "Look, Kates, I wanted to, really... I'm sorry."

Katie continued to glare.

"I'm here now, aren't I?"

Katie assumed it wwas best to avoid confrontation, especially in public. "Whatever," she muttered. The song was coming to a close, and Katie decided to ask the question that she had been aching to ask for the duration of the song. "What are you doing here, Ol?"

He seemed thrown off. "I just came to see..."_ You_! his head screamed, "...the old team," he concluded. "I bet you must be going crazy without quidditch."

Katie sighed. "Well, that was nice of you. Have you seen Ange and 'Leesh yet?"

Oliver shook his head.

"Well, they're right behind you, with the twins. Wouldn't want them left out," she replied. Oliver turned in the direction she had pointed. When he turned back around, Katie had disappeared.

* * *

Katie sprinted through the corridors. She passed the kitchens, and countless other empty rooms, the thoughts buzzing endlessly in her head. As much as she missed seeing Oliver, seeing him had made life twice as complicated as they had ever been.

She finally collapsed in the astronomy tower. She layed on the floor, letting a single floor leak from her eye. She lay there for what must have only been minutes, as the music of the Ball could still be heard, even at this distance.

Still confused, Katie drifted towards her common room. What should she say to him? How long was he here? Where's he staying?

Katie reached the Fat Lady's portrait, as perplexed as ever. Whispering the password, Katie lept through the portrait hole, and hurried up her staircase. She entered her bedroom, and noticed a figure seated on the bed beside hers.

"In early Leanne?" she asked.

"You're oblivious, you know that?" asked a voice. It was most definitely not Leanne.

"What are you doing here, Oliver?" asked Katie, in shock.

"I didn't come to seethe_ team, _I came to see you!" Katie staggered back, as if struck, poenly gaping.

* * *

**There it is. I think that's my longest chapter yet! I finished it at 12 AM, so I hope you enjoy it! R&R please!**


	8. Aftermath

**Okay, okay, don't hate me!! I know I haven't updated in like two weeks, but the inspiration just wasn't there. Hopefully, now it is.**

**

* * *

**

"Well, go on, say something," urged Oliver, staring pleadingly at the still gaping Katie.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Oliver hesitated.

"I just said I came to see you," he responded.

"But...why?" Again he hesitated.

"Katie," he sighed, "I missed you."

"Bull," she whispered bitterly.

"Katie... come on. Don't be that way," he begged.

"What way?! _You're_ the one who didn't write. _You're _the one who never visited. Not even this summer."

"Katie...I..."

"You what, Oliver. You're sorry? Well sorry isn't good enough," Katie spat.

"Please.."

"No! Not _please!_ You don't get to make me out as the bad guy here. You left, you ignored me. Dont try turn this around. So I'm going to ask one last time, Oliver Wood, why are you here?!" tears were forming in Katie's eyes. Her vision blurred as she stared furiously at her former captain.

Oliver gathered himself up to his full height. He stared passionately into her wet eyes. "Because I miss you. Because you're amazing. Because, Bell, I love you!"

Katie stepped back in shock, as if struck. It couldn't be true. How could he? He had broken her heart, and she still wasn't sure if she had forgiven him. Katie was posessed with the urge to flee. As usual, she trusted her instincts, she turned tail and ran from the room. Within an instant, Oliver had run after her. Without even thinking he was running down the stairs...

And then he was falling. Oliver hit the floor of the common room with a thud. Rolling over, he glanced up the slide. "I'm not leaving, Kates," he cried, and then settled into a sitting position. He leaned against the wall, and glanced around the common room. The place that had once held such warmth and joy now seemed a sentence to him. A pergatory, if you will. But for Katie, he was willing to wait.

* * *

Katie Bell hid next to the stairs. She watched as the man she loved sprinted after her and fell into her trap. He had always been absentminded, except on the pitch, of course. Walking back into her dorm, she noticed a broom in the corner. _So that's how he got in, _she thought. Even this one thought hurt her to know extent. His wit, his charm, his strength. But how could she trust him again? The thoughts made her head (and her heart) ache. Soon, the pain became too much, and she collapsed on her bed, falling into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Oliver glanced at his watch. 1:35. He could feel his eyelids falling, and heard his stomach growl. _No,_ he told himself. He would be awake when she was ready to talk. He would be there, to make up for all the times he wasn't. He was startled by the sound of laughter, and four people falling into the common room. He watched as his old beaters and chasers poured into the room. He remembered days when he had noted how oblivious those four had been to their own emotions. The irony of the situation was not lost on him. In fact, it was as he chuckled to himself that his old teammates turned towards him. 

"Ollie!" cried Fred. "Good to see you mate."

"Hey!" cried Angie, as she and Alicia walked over to give him a hig. He laughed again as he noticed the jealousy gleaming in the twin Weasley's eyes.

"Does Katie know you're here?" asked Alicia. Oliver nodded gravely.

"She's not in the mood to speak with me at the moment," he said lightly. The girls looked at him sympathetically, before waltzing up the stairs.

"So, mate, now that you've driven our lady-friends away, what are you doing here?" asked George.

"I...At first, I suppose I wasn't quite sure."

"And then you realized you've been in love with Katie since sixth year?" asked Fred.

"You knew?!" asked Oliver in shock.

The twins nodded, amused.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" they laughed.

"There are some things that men need to find out on their own. Something we _will_ help you to discover is how yo win her back."

* * *

Angelina burst open to dor to the fifth year dorm. "Katie!!" she hissed, stirring her friend. 

"WHAT?!" she asked, sitting bolt upright.

"What, pray tell, is Oliver Wood doing in our common room?" asked Alicia. Katie stiffened.

"He's still down there?" she asked. They nodded vigorously.

"The real question is, as previously mentioned, why is he here??" Alicia insisted.

"And why aren't you down there snogging his brains out?" Angelina added, much to Katie's surprise.

"What do you want me to do. He hasn't spoken to me in months, and now he shows up, saying he loves me. He broke my heart!" Katie cried, vision blurring again.

"Let him fix it," whispered Angelina. "I mean honestly, a little spell-o-tape goes a long way." Katie giggled.

* * *

The footsteps coming down the dormitory stairs were the first thing Oliver heard. He spun his head so fast Fred and George would later swear they heard his neck crack. 

Katie walked gracefully down the stairs. Her hair was mussed from her pillow, her eyes still red with sleep, but to Oliver, she had never looked more beautiful. He sent one glance toward the twins, sending them away. They got the message, and walked left the common room yet again, accompanied by the recently returned Angelina and Alicia.

"Look, Katie," Oliver began, "I shouldn't have sprung that on you. I mean I just show up-"

Katie placed a hand over his mouth. Oliver gave her a questioning stare.

"Yes, that was a lot to process."

"I know, and I am so, so sorry-" he began again.

Katie shook her head.

"I just, I missed you, I needed to...see you, to be with-"

Oliver was cut off yet again as Katie shoved him against the common room wall, kissing him. She placed her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too, stupid." Her breath tickled his ear, and he smiled, kissing her again.

"But I swear, if you ever leave me again-"

This time, it was Katie who was cut off, as Oliver sent his lips crashing down on hers.

"I won't."

"Good," came a voice from behind them. Katie and Oliver both turned. George, Fred, Alicia, and Angelina had re-entered the common room. This time they were accompanied by Lee.

"Because if you hurt her," began Alicia.

"We will kill you. Slowly, and painfully," completed Angelina.

They looked him up and down, as if sizing him up.

Alicia turned to Angelina, "We could take him," she commented.

"Oh, God yes," confirmed Angelina.

"I think we're in love George," joked Fred.

"Me thinks you're right," replied his brother.

All the while Katie watched. She smiled, noting how right this felt. Her friends, defending her, Oliver Wood, kissing her. Everything fit.

And then, something surprising happened. Lee who had been silent until this point, walked up to Oliver.

"That girl right there," he said, pointing at Katie," she's practically my sister, so you better be good to her, yeah?"

Oliver nodded solemnly.

"Good," said Lee "Otherwise I'd have to hurt you." And then, he stuck out his hand, which Oliver shook, keeping eye contact all along. Finally, Lee broke into a grin, and they all laughed, with several choruses of, "It's about time!"

* * *

**I think this chapter is my longest yet. And it's done before 9:00 at night!! This is crazy!! I hope it wasn't horrible, because it took me like an hour and a half. Also, nothing good is on television so I'm hoping chapter eight is good, but I won't know unless you review, now will I?! So click that nice purple button, and tell me what you think!!**


End file.
